


Warrior cats: Brindlefern's Dream

by jayfiregrowlithe



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Family, Fan Clans, Forbidden Couple, Forbidden Love, Freeform, Gay Character, Homosexual Couple, LGBT characters, Medicine Cats, Multi, Not Beta Read because We Post It Raw Like a Man, Original Character(s), POV Multiple, heterosexual couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayfiregrowlithe/pseuds/jayfiregrowlithe
Summary: It all started with a dream...Brindlekit, one of the two sons of Stormfall and Brambleface's surviving litter, has always wanted to become Leafclan's Medicine cat, what with his strong interest in herbs and his pacifistic and compassionate nature, while his spirited brother Bravekit strives to be a Warrior. However a mysterious molly starts visiting Brindlekit in multiple frigid dreams, who's omens could spell more disaster for his family if he doesn't act...Nature in the form of a harsh leaf-bare his clan has to wait out then puts him to the test to prove himself to not only the main healer, but his ancestors as well, and later on thanks to his compassion, Brindlepaw runs into one cat from outside the border who will change his life forever...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Allegiances/Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I start posting this! And my very first serious writing project so hopefully folks will go easy on this as this is also my first post on Ao3 in general.
> 
> This is a fic that is done out of sheer self-indulgence. I've always been begging canon for a willing Medicine Cat PoV/protagonist, and it's frustrating that it didn't take until The Broken Code in canon to have it. BD was brainstormed 2-3 years ago when I was a newbie in the Warriors Fandom, but it didn't take until maybe a year and a half later to start it. But by the time I got the majority of the first part finished I held off on posting chapters thanks to fear of my rustiness in writing. This left the fic in a state of development hell until now, and eventually I decided to post what I had and update as I go along instead of waiting until I was done completely and post it.
> 
> This setting is completely new and is not set in the canon locations at all, only two clans exist in this verse's location, with one, Leafclan, being the focus of the fic. Kit - To - Medicine Cat PoV, pacing can shift between chapters as it's pretty slice-of-life'y with how I wanna do it, kinda Character-Driven, there's a few side plots I wanna slip into the later parts in regards to a few side characters, the third part is planned to be the largest of the fic. Bravekit may or may not get a few chapters dotted here or there to break it up a little.
> 
> There are LGBT cats in this story, with the main PoV being the focused one. Most of the others are more side-characters though and I wanna give another other couple a few mentions here or there and their own mini-fics if possible. If the idea of cats being LGBT bothers you then you might wanna leave.
> 
> Lastly the T rating's because violence is planned in the future and I feel more comfortable tagging the fic as such due to that, along with other themes within.  
> Rating might change if plans change. But I'll put a TW for any chapters that go into heavy stuff. For instance, there's child death in this! Or... kit death, same thing. Along with a whole early birth thing implied.

**Leafclan**

**Leader:** Autumnstar - Ginger ticked molly with with a chimeric black tux tail and green eyes, wields a distinct mark over left eye

 **Deputy:** Rosedapple - Pretty lilac calico tom with violet eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mistfeather - Thick-furred pale grey tom with bright blue eyes  
  


**Warriors:** (Toms and Mollies not in the nursery)

Stormfall - Silver-and-grey tom with a scarred face and leg and blind pale green eyes

Smokestrike - Battle-scarred dark grey ticked tabby molly with copper eyes

Daisyshade - Creamy-brown pointed molly* with a lighter underbelly and aqua eyes

Rainfrost - Ornery black bicolor tomcat with yellow eyes

Meadowsong - Plump fawn calico tabby molly with dark green eyes

Amberblaze - Handsome leggy vibrant red tabby tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:** (Six moons old and up, in training to become Warriors)

Petalpaw - Beautiful torbico molly with a white underbelly and paws, hazel green eyes and a lovely dappled coat

Frostpaw - Abnormally small pale grey bicolor molly with dark blue eyes

 **Queens:** (Cats expecting, nursing, and/or caretaking for kits)

Mothflower - Beautiful Gold bicolor tabby molly with blue eyes; Perma-Queen, _Foster mother of Willowkit and Timberkit_ )

Brambleface - Long-haired brown tabby molly with blazing amber eyes, _Mother of Stormfall’s kits; Brindlekit and Bravekit_

 **Kits:** (Cats under 6 moons)

Brindlekit - Long-haired brown tabby tom with big amber eyes

Bravekit - Thick-furred brown tomcat with pale green eyes

Willowpaw - Blue bi-color tabby molly with violet eyes

Timberpaw - Plump brown tomcat with a lighter underbelly and green eyes

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Needlepelt - Elderly black and grey tom-cat with a graying muzzle and amber eyes. Fur is thick, rough, and spiky. The oldest elder in the clan

Stagheart - Dusky brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and a lame back leg due to injury

Cherrypatch - Once-pretty red tabby bicolor molly with a scarred flank and face and one green eye, mostly blind

**Meadowclan**

**Leader:** Buckstar - Fawn bicolor flecked with a white speckled back, has a short bunny-like tail, torn left ear and green eyes _(Father of Dawnwing’s kits; Bunnykit and Springkit)_

 **Deputy:** Swallowfeather - Long-haired dark brown tabby tom with grayish-green eyes and spikey back fur

 **Medicine Cat:** Cloverberry - Small soft-furred blue point molly with strikingly ice-blue eyes, claw marks lay on her back and shoulders

**Warriors:** (Toms and Mollies not in the nursery)

Honeyblossom - Cream dappled tabby tom with rich amber eyes and plumy tail  
_(Apprentice: Brightpaw)_

Softsong - White shaded molly with pale silver stripes, large blind blue eyes, and a twisted forepaw  
_(Apprentice: Lilypaw)_

Wildfang - Wily pale blue molly with one green eye

Rookthorn - Large blue point tom with dark blue eyes and a patch of cream on the back of his left paw

Roseshine - Fluffy reddish-lilac tabby molly with bright green eyes and white splotches

 **Apprentices:** (Six moons old and up, in training to become Warriors)

Brightpaw - White tom with bright ginger patches and blue eyes

Lilypaw - Dilute lilac calico molly with green eyes and a fluffy tail

 **Queens:** (Cats expecting, nursing, and/or caretaking for kits)

Dawnwing - Flame point tomcat* with blue eyes, nursing Buckstar’s kits

 **Kits:** (Cats under 6 moons)

Bunnykit - Fawn tortie point molly kit with blue eyes

Springkit - Cream tabby tom kit with blue eyes

 **Elders:** (Former warriors and queens, now retired)

Swanflight - Beautiful pure white molly with odd blue/green eyes and a scar across her face

Goldenheart - Overly-anxious golden tabby tom with large piercing hazel eyes and protruding canine teeth

**Cats Outside the Clans**

Bunny - Pretty ruddy somali tom loner with amber eyes and a scarred shoulder and flank

_* Identifies as_

#  **Prologue**

A cool yet refreshing wind whisked through the air and against a wandering tom's fur. His ears and nose twitching, listening for any and all the vivid sounds of the maple forest around him. It was oddly warm for leaf-fall; he had expected the weather to get cold fast, to give him a taste of what's to come for the cold hard leaf-bare next season. Leaves fell around him, sending a satisfying crunch as he stalked along the ground.

Nonetheless, warm weather meant a good day for hunting.

As if he practiced mapping out the area for seasons, the tom made a leap for the nearest tree trunk he could find, his claws digging into its still soft bark, relishing the rough feeling beneath his hardened pads. He scaled the trunk with expertise like a squirrel, reaching with one paw to feel for any nearby branches, and grasped one of what felt fox-lengths high.  
The tom crouched and stalked along the branch, keeping his paws slow and steady, feeling for something solid underneath each time he felt thin air.  
A crack made his ears twitch and the fur on his back bristle a tad, then his nose caught it, strong as ever.

_Squirrel._

He jerked his head towards the sudden sound, nostrils flaring in excitement, the scent was as mouth-watering as he remembered it. He imagined the small furry thing, plump from stuffing itself for the cold season later, bushy-tailed and fat and slow. _It'd be a perfect meal for her. Brambleface has been ravenous from those kits._ He thought fondly.

The tom padded forward on the branch some more, feeling for solid ground. _One paw in front of the other_ , he would always tell himself. The sound of squirrel munching nuts came again, a bit behind him this time and he realized he passed it. His ears erect, he took a step backward, and the squirrel was heard directly under his paws. Unsheathing his long hooked claws, he kicked off with powerful hind legs to drop to the forest ground.

A squeak pierced the air as he landed on top of it, and sank his teeth in flesh the very next second, feeling for the back of the spine. The fluffy thing squirmed for a time, then went limp upon the bite. The cat lifted his head up to the high branches and sky beyond, pride flooding through him.

“Nice catch!”

His ears swiveled as a molly approached him from behind, smelling of warmth and milk. Alarmed, he dropped his fat catch to his paws. “Brambleface?” He turned to her, his mewl full of confusion. “What are you doing out here? You're supposed to stay in camp.”

The molly simply let out a sweet sounding _mrrow_ in amusement. “Stormfall please. Can't a Queen have a little stroll out of the nursery once and awhile?” She purred sweetly, and he felt her muzzle brush against his.

Stormfall couldn't fight a purr himself as he drank in her sweet scent. “It’s only natural I would worry. You’re a moon into carrying our kits.” He turned back to the squirrel he left, before scraping the earth a tail-length away that stored his other catches; a dove, two mice, and another squirrel. He was always said to be an excellent hunter. Despite the brief doubts, he went through an apprenticeship longer than any Warrior to adjust to every bit of his clan's territory, now he hunted as good as any cat as long as what he was stalking made a sound.

“Only a moon. I still got more than enough time to go out stretch my legs, honeybee.”

“Right. Sorry sorry.” A quick mutter and he picked up his squirrel and the two mice by the tails, ruffling his short fur from the breeze, and started padding the direction of camp. He focused himself on the kits again, which only made him antsy. “I guess I’m just-”

“Excited?” He heard her meow with a cheeky tone, muffled by the squirrel and dove she carried with him.

“Worried actually. But excited too.”

Brambleface’s pawsteps did a skip before going back to a steady rhythm. “Oh why worry about me? Everything’s gonna be fine!” The molly wouldn’t stop purring, the feathers and fur couldn’t stop the excitement from oozing in her voice.

Stormfall twitched his whiskers with amusement as he rolled his eyes. He didn’t really answer her, or wasn’t sure he could. _Truthfully, there’s a couple scenarios I could think of that could go wrong..._ Yet he couldn’t bring himself to think about it or put them into words.

Stormfall felt her nuzzle him again, and his nerves eased. Brambleface always let him talk as much as he wanted, and if he didn't want to they'd go back to doing their own thing as if they moved on from the conversation, returning to it when he was in the mood to go back to the topic, and she was perfectly fine with leaving him be whenever he needed. She always was.

All he could manage in response was a quiet mew. “Do you think I’ll be a good father to these kits?”

Brambleface’s pawsteps halted.

“Come on Stormfall, we’ve been over this before.” She drew closer to him until their noses touched. “If you really weren’t ready to be a father, would I be carrying your kits in the first place?”

“Hmm..” He hummed. “I guess not.”

“Exactly. And besides, I’m pretty sure that one visit to the Sparkling Lake proved to me you were more than ready.”

He jerked back, shifting his paws as his ears grew hot and all he could do was laugh in embarrassment. _I outta wash that mouth of yours. That’s the second time you went on about that._

As if she could read his mind, the Queen just busted a laugh from her dirty joke that made her drop her load of prey, before it died down to a sweet giggle. “Try me, you know it’s true. We both know you’re not a reckless squirrelbrain.”

The tom simply purred.

“You know what I think?” Brambleface pressed her cheek to his own, before turning and flicking Stormfall’s nose with her tail tip. “I think you’ll make a good father. Sure you could be a little distant and quiet, but you can be as sweet as a dove when you need to be, Stormfall. Lets just see what happens, and we'll promise that whatever happens with these kits, we do whatever we can to make sure they're good and healthy and living the best lives. I've not had any problems yet, and you know you'd be the first Warrior I'd tell if I ever did.”  
_You do make a point..._ Stormfall mulled it over, but gave a brisk nod as he usually would to any cat.  
“Good!” The molly trilled. “Now lets go before this stuff gets cold out here.”

“It's not going to get chilly so fast, have you felt any cold wind lately?” The tomcat nudged her with his shoulder. _Before the prey gets cold_ , as far as he knew, Green-Leaf's warmth was still clinging even after it was over.  
“Oh alright,” The scent of the dove whisked away with her. “Then let's get back to camp before the others start thinking you were busy laying around like a dormouse and were eating some of the fresh-kill.”

 _Hey! I would never..._ He thought, wishing his jaws weren't stuffed with prey so that he could give a retort back without accidentally swallowing fur, but despite the look he gave her, her tail flicked his chin affectionately once more as she padded off, and he shook his head before catching up with her until they were side by side once more. _Sassy furball._ Stormfall brushed his tail against hers as they trotted along, until they closed in to where their pelts touched. _But that only makes me love her more._

The squirrel and mice swamped his taste buds along with many other scents as they navigated around trees and bushes, the buzzing of the bees still active within the Honey Oak filled his ears as they trotted right past it.

“How many did Mistfeather say there were again?” Stormfall muffled through the squirrel tail.

“About two or three.” Brambleface’s mew was heard once more. “That’s a good estimate I think. And I’m pretty sure one of them doesn’t know when to stop kicking.”

Just then the Queen let out a yelp, doubling over with a pained groan.

Stormfall noticed immediately, and he couldn’t stop the fur on his neck from bristling. “Honeybee? What’s wrong?”

Brambleface pressed her nose into his chest fur and he let her, trying to gain some comfort from the tom’s touch. Her voice suddenly turned strained, breathing heavy, it was more clear than ever that she was in pain. “Can’t.. st-stop.. kicking..” She rasped.

Fear scent suddenly drifted from her in waves, making Stormfall’s heart race with worry. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

Before he could tell her anything, to breathe, relax, anything to try and ease her pain, Brambleface raised her voice to him in a shrill wail. “The kits!”

Stormfall was barreled over before he could even react. He topped into the leaves with a grunt, and stumbled back onto his paws in a panic. He turned to and fro, before noticing her scent carried further in the direction she was heading. She’s making a break for the camp!

He dropped his prey, he’ll deal with that later, and made a bolt the same direction his mate went. Worry made him clumsy, and he tripped slightly over a tree root he’d usually walk over no problem. Pain shot through his paw, but he ignored it to continue on his way.

_If she gives birth too soon... Fox dung and rabbit droppings this was one of the things I was hoping WOULDN’T happen!_

“The kits! They’re… Someone get Mistfeather!” Brambleface wailed again as she was heard beyond the bramble barrier. Stormfall busted right through, hissing at the branches pulling at his pelt and made his way down the high drop off at the camp entrance. Cats were coming out of their dens in response. A pair of apprentices halted their grooming session as they watched the Queen race to the nursery at the back of the camp, hidden by its own leafy bramble thicket.

“What’s going on?”

“What’s wrong with Brambleface?”

“Are we under atta-”

“No, dumb furball, we’re _not_ under attack.”

The scent of herbs wreathed everyone’s nostrils as Mistfeather, the clan’s Medicine Cat approached, his voice cool as ever. “Stormfall? What’s the problem?”

Stormfall was struggling to catch his breath from running all the way back to camp. “Brambleface… kits..” He puffed.

That was all Mistfeather needed. A muted curse was heard from the healer, before his scent drifted away as he made a dash back to his den, making way to follow the panicked Queen inside the nursery. Most of the cats crowded around the entrance, trying to stick their noses past the leafy barrier to see what’s going on. Stormfall on the other hand was trying to make his way past the wall of cats. _Out of my way squirrel-brains!_ Within, another Queen was heard, Mothflower.

“Just breathe and relax Brambleface, it’ll be all over.”

A horrible wail suddenly pierced the air, and Stormfall pinned his ears flat to the back of his head. Hearing Brambleface in pain stung his heart, and he was about to force his way in when Mothflower poked her head out the barrier. Her mew filled with a mixture of annoyance and anger.

“Do ya’ll mind? I’m gonna need everyone to _back off_.” The experienced Queen hissed at the crowding cats. “Give a Queen and Medicine Cat some space. The last thing Brambleface needs is to be stressed out even more. And yes, that includes you Stormfall. Wait outside like the rest of ‘em.”

Stormfall couldn’t stop his tail from giving a frustrated lash at that, he needed to be in there, right now, with the one he loved.

“She’ll be okay. Mistfeather’s in there right now, and I’ll be with her the entire time. I’ve had kits too soon myself in the past, it ain’t pretty, but we’ll do what we can.” Mothflower tried to reassure him, but his acute ears easily caught the added “I hope.” as the older molly ducked back into the den.

Time seemed to pass in agonizing slowness, the only cat that stayed near the nursery entrance was Stormfall, who padded back and forth impatiently. Autumnstar and Rosedapple were heard speaking up above on the highrock. But Stormfall heard the leader and deputy cut off from time to time as Brambleface’s cries were heard once more. Daisyshade and Meadowsong lay together somewhere further off, the two molly mates venting their worries to one another as they shared tongues. Petalpaw and Frostpaw were heard play-fighting, but anyone knew they were trying to take their mind off of what was going on. Smokestrike was high up in a tree somewhere, watching for intruders in case something decided to show up at such a bad moment. Amberblaze just went straight into the Warriors den to try and block his ears. _I don’t blame him._ Stormfall thought. He could smell their sympathy and fear scent in waves, even from Autumnstar, who was rather stoic herself. The only cat he couldn’t detect through the entire ordeal was Rainfrost. _Probably laying in his nest without a care._ The silver tom scoffed in disgust. _I know he’s upset about Brambleface not liking him back, but he doesn’t need to be a foxheart about it!_

“Mothflower, Raspberry Leaves, quick.” Mistfeather’s voice was heard within.

“Well... rabbit droppings that doesn’t sound good.” Was what the Queen replied, only to be drowned out by another deafening wail.

More time passed, until sun-down hit. The clan eventually went back to doing their usual duties, but fear scent still radiated from near everyone to the point it was suffocating. Stormfall sat by the entrance as usual, worry and antsiness bubbling almost to a tipping point. It was reaching a level to where it was making his claws itch. _She’s gonna be okay._ He repeated in his head. He didn’t show his fear to anyone, holding a brave face, but any cat with a brain would see his twitching tail said everything.

Suddenly the horrible wailing stopped.

He thought his heart would stop with that, and dropped the brave face immediately as he jumped to his paws. “Let me in there!” He yowled fiercely, and ran straight through the brambles, through the short tunnel, and into an opening that made the nesting area.

Milk scent filled his nose, weak squeaks filled his ears; three sets of them in fact.

Mistfeather’s voice was exhausted, but Stormfall heard the barest of pride in his mew. “Guess who’s a father?” The healer purred.

“You are! Of two toms and a molly in fact.” Mothflower chirruped.

Making his way to the exhausted Queen between them, Stormfall set his nose near her muzzle. She was still breathing, panting heavily, but alive nonetheless. He did the same for the kits; they felt tiny and hairless from being born so early, but they were breathing too. Relieved, he nudged her, causing the tired molly to wake up.

Brambleface let out a pained groan. “Did… Did I... do it?”

“You did.” Mewed Stormfall, keeping his voice from shaking. “Two sons and a daughter.”

Mistfeather passed the happy parents by, but not before giving a warning over his shoulder. “Remember though, premature kits are in danger of not making it through their first night. Anything can happen in such a short time. So give me a call if something happens okay? I suggest keeping an eye on the molly-kit there, she seems rather weak.”

“We… We will” Brambleface huffed. Stormfall nodded simply, unable to stop nuzzling his love, but he heard the warning clearly. 

“Come on out Mothflower. I think we should give the two some time alone. You can come back later tonight. Bring those two with you.” The healer suggested to the older Queen.

“I was gonna suggest that myself anyways.” Mothflower let out a yawn, before following Mistfeather out, but not before calling over her shoulder happily as well. “Congrats on the new bundles you two! Come on Willowkit and Timberkit.” More scampering was heard as two sets of kit paws followed.

Soon it was quiet between Stormfall and Brambleface once more, this time instead of the occasional squawk of birds and the Leaf-Fall breeze, the sound of squeaking kits filled his ears. Brambleface shifted to curl her tail around the little bundles, guiding them to her milk swollen belly, making sure the molly had easy access.

Now that they were alone, Stormfall let out a shaky sigh at last, allowing his eyes to well up. He twined his thin tail with Brambleface’s fluffier one, pressing close to her. “I’m so proud of you.” He whispered.

“Heh.” The molly huffed again, but this time tired amusement was heard in her voice again. “No birth complications is gonna stop me. I told you... you didn’t have anything to worry about.”

“And I told you I have every right to worry.” Stormfall retorted, tightening his twine on her tail. “Do you have any idea what could’ve happened? To you or your kits? AND your kits? You could’ve... “ He couldn’t bare to finish that sentence.

“I know.” The Queen pressed her nose to his. “But even if anything was to happen to me alone, I know you’d love these little furballs and raise them for me.”

“It wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t here right now.” The tomcat muttered softly, letting the kits scents fill his nose. She was okay, they _all_ were, that was all that mattered. And Stormfall didn’t want to be anywhere else except where he was now. He could feel her gaze on him, brimming with exhaustion, and love even more so.

“I know honeybee.” Her voice was heard in his ear, and his heart swelled as he listened to her sweet voice, getting stronger once more as she started to recover from such a terrifying ordeal, and rolled half-way onto her back in bliss. “I know…”

Stormfall was asked later by nightfall to return to his duties, with Mothflower making a promise to keep a close eye on his new litter and the roly-poly new mother. Mistfeather had told everyone else that everything was okay, for now, and gave news about the three new kits that were born. Stormfall tried to avoid the countless congrats for the most part, but the pride that swelled in his chest was unmistakable, and he was able to sleep better than usual that night.

A ghastly cry cut into his dreams. He at first kept his eyes shut, curling tighter into his nest of moss and feathers and hoping it was just a bad dream, but the sound only made his sleep lighter, until he realized it wasn’t from his dreams at all. The wailing kept coming, and with acute ears he realized it was coming from the nursery.

Mistfeather’s warning rang from the depths of his mind again…

_Premature kits are in danger of not making it through their first night…_

_Oh no…_

He didn’t stop to think the worse, nor did he _want_ to. Tip-toeing around the sleeping cats, who were shifting from the noise as well, Stormfall after he was clear turned his right towards the nursery entrance and rushed through. “Brambleface?” He whispered for his mate. “What’s-”

“She’s dead!” Brambleface could only wail in loud anguish, which echoed off the walls of the nursery. “She’s gone and dead!”

 _No…_ Stormfall stood at the entrance, frozen in his spot. He didn’t want to believe it, but the scent of death within the nursery overpowered the usual milk scent, and the terrible realization choked him. “Mothflower?” He rasped, hoping she would say otherwise.

But what Mothflower said didn’t reassure him at all, it only made his fear worse. “I’m sorry Stormfall.” She sighed, and he could tell it was a struggle to bear the bad news herself. “She must’ve been born too weak and passed away in the middle of the night while we were all sleeping.”

Brambleface could only cry more, letting out muffled weeps now as she buried her muzzle into the now cold-bodied kit.

Stormfall felt as if a heavy stone had settled in his belly. He shook his head, wishing this all was the nightmare and that he would wake up. No, it was real, he didn’t want it to be, but it was. He trudged forward towards the she-cat he always cherished and pressed his nose in the little lifeless kit with her, it took every bit of effort in his body to stop himself from shaking, but he spoke nonetheless. “She’s on her way to hunt with Starclan now…”

The Queen sobbed, the only sound that filled the otherwise silent den.

Something crossed Stormfall’s mind, and he figured it was best to say it now, before they had forgotten and it was too late to. “Do you want to give her a name? So that she can have one when she gets there?"

...

He felt Brambleface’s muzzle shift as she nodded after a long pause. Then, in a single anguished breath, she mewed.

“Poppykit…”

Mistfeather had came in at Sun-high, and was met with the news himself. Brambleface was too stricken with grief to tell the Medicine Cat anything, so Stormfall did the talking for her, but it took every bit of his energy to do so. By the time he was done, he was as emotionally exhausted as the brown tabby. After a lot of hesitation, Brambleface agreed to give Poppykit to the Medicine cat. The herb scented tom took the poor little scrap by the scruff, giving his condolences, before taking her to the camp’s burial grounds outside camp. Stormfall went with him despite how numb he felt, Brambleface didn’t leave their kits, now two of them, alone, and he didn’t want to stay around the listen to the others catch wind of the situation, so he made it out there as quick as he could.

"There's... a few saplings springing up, if you want her to grow with it." Mistfeather's muffled mew cut into Stormfall's thoughts. The silver tom attempted to glance at the other, and the look they exchanged said just enough of what the father wanted; find the healthiest one.

He sat through Poppykit’s burial, which felt like a slow hazy blur, paws tucked under him as he lifted his muzzle to the skies above. Is Poppykit already in Starclan? He hoped so, and he hoped she was watching her mother and knew she was grieving the most out of them both.

He returned to the camp, then the nursery by night fall, hoping the squeaks of his living kits would comfort him. Stormfall nudged Brambleface out of her stupor, she had fallen into an uneasy doze. “You can visit her grave whenever you want, you know.”

“Thanks.” Brambleface said simply, her voice soft.

Now that he felt like he could focus, Stormfall noticed immediately that Brambleface’s demeanor was already different. The happy feeling of her with her kits disappeared entirely compared to before. Before, when she had recovered from her birth, she wouldn’t stop gushing over the little fluffballs, and she was so excited she would almost accidentally squish them when trying to adjust in her nest. Now she was quiet and showing none of that enthusiasm she did early on. She was.. a shell of her former self even. _All it took was one bad night to turn her world upside-down._ The realization made him just as despondent.

A squeak got his attention some more, and he felt one of the tom-kits had crawled onto his paw.

Brambleface’s earlier words from the hunt the day before echoed in his head, and he leaned down to nose the tiny tom-kit and his brother. He could just envision them with their eyes shut, ears folded and utterly helpless, only to soon grow into strong, loyal cats.

 _I know you’ll will make me proud… And don’t you worry. I’ll make sure nothing ever happens to the two of you._ Stormfall curled up beside his mate with the kits between them both in a protective cocoon. _And that’s a promise._

“What are you gonna tell them?” Stormfall whispered. He knew that at some point in the future, when the two squeaking kits get old enough, they start asking about their mother, that is if she’s still suffering by then.

At first Brambleface didn’t answer, she just shifted her body tighter, before Stormfall heard her hushed voice.

“Give me three moons…”


	2. Part 1: First Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unknown yet strangely familiar figure starts showing up in a certain kit's dreams. But before he can dwell on that, first it's time for him to see the big world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The REAL Chapter 1
> 
> And to note for those that have read the Prologue, just to clarify at the start that Brindle's eyes opening as seemingly late as they did was all because of his moon early birth. Had he been born at the right time, it'd be just around a Quarter or almost half-Moon. Had to grow his fur and everything before the eyes.
> 
> Familial terms are used in this story btw, just to note everyone before reading this chapter as it starts here. I've hate hate HATED how formal families are in Warriors to the point it just feels so distant and alien when it would feel much more natural to have family be more casual to eachother. So to rectify that my main family will refer to them as such, "Mama" and "Papa" will be what the two Bs call their parents casually and that language will evolve overtime for some realism in the aging. I'm gonna HOPE canon's ultra-formality hasn't made cats referring to their family as **_family_** seem weird to readers...

_Darkness enveloped Brindlekit’s sight._ Despite his eyes having gotten used to the dark by now, he still felt like he couldn’t see past his own front paws, not a thing but pitch black.

 _This must be a dream._ He thought. The young tom had opened his eyes only what... a moon and a half after his birth? Not long ago from now, and from what he could remember it was a lot more bright and colorful than this. Brindlekit turned his head to look around, searching for any sign of his mother, father, or brother.

Nothing, just more pitch blackness. There was no visible ground below his paws, and yet he didn’t hover, just sat in the strange inky darkness.

A stiff breeze whisked his pelt, and Brindlekit tried to fluff up his fur the best he could. It wasn’t this chilly the last time he remembered it, was it? Leaf-bare hadn’t hit its hardest yet; from what he could remember, it was just starting. And yet whenever he exhaled he could see his own breath in cold, wispy clouds. His breathing went shallow, the feeling of discomfort rise in his chest and his throat grow dry. Was that normal? He didn’t think so. He hated the cold, especially when it’s this bad, it always made it hard to breathe and what's worse was he didn't have his mother to curl up against this time. The kit shook his fur as a gust of wind cold enough to freeze his whiskers hit him, missing the warmth of the nursery.

Suddenly Brindlekit jumped as he felt a bundle of fur, pressed up against him. He turned and couldn’t hold back a gasp to what he saw. A kit, no bigger than he was, curled up facing away from him. Where’d it even come from? It had no distinguishable pattern from what he could see, nor scent. It was a strange pure white with an ethereal glow even, a white scentless bundle of fur. But when he pressed his nose to it, it was shivering, yet it’s pelt was hot to the touch like fire and it was sniffling, like it was sick.

Brindlekit nudged the kit, and for the first time since he awoke in the dream he spoke. “Hello?” He nudged the cat again, looking around for any sign of life, a Medicine cat, _something_. “Who are you? What’s wrong?”

Before his eyes, the kit suddenly vanished out of thin air, and his paws hit the ground where it lay.

“Wait wha? Don’t go! What’s wrong? I wanna help!” Brindlekit cried out, the feeling of helplessness crashing onto him, before catching sight of something else the moment he lifted his head; a tabby she-kit stood in front of him now, pale brown-and-white in color, her fur full of stars and frost at her paws. The she-kit’s white glowing eyes looked at him solemnly. Brindlekit felt his fur bristle as she started to vanish too.

“Who are you, please come back! You could help me!” He yowled, but was only met with an echo of his own voice in the frosty air.

He heard the sound of his own paws scrabbling the moss and ferns of his mother’s nesting place, and then the wind was knocked out of him, forcing his eyes to open to see a brown kit had pounced him, pale green eyes staring down.

“What’s with you? You were squealing so much I’d think a fox snatched you up.”

“Wha? Oh, sorry Bravekit.” Brindlekit mewled bashfully, staggering as he sat up and went to lick his chest fur to hide his embarrassment.

“Another bad dream?” He heard his mother Brambleface as she leaned down to lick him between the ears. Brindlekit looked up to see a bigger brown tabby molly curled up against him.

“I...I think so…” The tomkit muttered. That was the second time he had that dream, where it was freezing and a strange cat would pop up only to vanish seconds later.

And that molly kit, there was something about her, her scent so unfamiliar yet familiar and yet he couldn’t put a whisker on who that was…

“He’s zoning out again.” Bravekit was at Brambleface’s rear, poking his nose out from under her big fluffy tail.

Brindlekit shook himself out of it, his soft fur fluffing with irritation. “I am not. It’s just, it’s the same dream, but I don’t know what it means.”

“It’s probably just the cold, dear. I’ll ask one of the apprentices if they can give us some more spare bedding. Maybe that can help you sleep easier.” Brambleface mewled. Now that Brindlekit was fully awake, he noticed she wasn’t looking at either of them, her eyes were glazed and she was staring off into the distance.

 _Is she sick?_ He wondered. At one point he asked his father, Stormfall, why Brambleface wasn’t in the mood to talk. She hadn’t acted like the optimistic and bright cat her mate described her as; her pelt was ruffled and barely groomed, and she looked as if she hadn’t slept in a moon, or eaten... _Maybe she’ll feel better soon. I just wish there was something me and my brother could do to help._ He pressed his muzzle into her fur, the scent of warmth and milk wreathing around him, a moment later, he felt his brother join in, and the kits stayed as close to the Queen as they physically could, trying to suckle at her.

“You’re both too sweet. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It’s just... something on my mind.” The molly tried to purr in reassurance.

“Won’t you tell us what it is?” Bravekit pawed at her flank, frustrating for milk. Her supply was... oddly low.

“I will, later. But right now I think it’s a good day for you boys to leave the nursery for the first time.”

 _Oh right._ Brindlekit forgot they were allowed to wander out the nursery den now. He was so used to being curled up close to Brambleface’s belly, safe and warm, he didn’t want to leave it. _Bravekit would probably love to see what the clan camp outside is like though._ The tomkit was adventurous before he was even allowed to leave the nursery, and at one point attempted to crawl to the entrance before he was ready. Their papa said that was where he got his name. _If it hadn't been that, it'd probably be something way worse. Like Dangerkit or something like that_

“Will you be okay?” Brindlekit looked up at his mother with his big eyes, now showing it’s proper amber hue instead of kit-blue. He didn’t want to leave her alone while she was feeling like this.

“I promise I’ll still be here when you get back.” Brambleface leaned down to nuzzle him between the ears. “Run along little one, it’s time for you to stretch your legs and get a whiff of something other than milk for once.”

 _But I like your milk scent._ Brindlekit pouted, but obeyed nonetheless. _She’ll be okay._ Turning tail on stubby legs, he padded through the tunnel to the leafy bramble thicket at front. Beams of intense light shone through, and he winced as they shone into his eyes.

Bravekit nosed his way through alongside Brindlekit, and was the first to really poke his nose into the open world. His mewl was that of awe. “Wow, hey brother, get a look at this! It’s so BIG.”

Intimidation coursed through Brindlekit’s body, and he pushed his way through the leaves as well. After hissing from the bright light, his eyes finally adjusted and widened at the sight he saw.

His brother wasn’t exaggerating when he said it was big. The nursery was in a cliff set at the back of a large clearing, that bramble bush they went through working as its protection.

In the middle left of the clearing was a pond, the water more clear and clean and blue than _anything_ he’d imagined. A torbico molly was seen lapping at the pool’s edge, only pausing when a flower petal drifted past her nose and her attention focused on that. A river made a small waterfall, thanks to the land’s slight elevation, and another higher waterfall flowed in further up on the clearings edge right. Beside the smaller one, a stone was laden with a few bits of prey; a squirrel, two mice, a vole, and multiple species of birds.

On his right was a large tree with a hollow under its roots. The scent of herbs and other plants wafted to Brindlekits nose thanks to the slight breeze. _That must be the Medicine Den._ He thought, he recognized the sharp scent anywhere, having smelled it coming and going in the nursery whenever their healer gave daily visits. He could imagine their Medicine Cat, Mistfeather if he could recall correctly, at dutiful work within.

The dens seem to be split evenly between trees and rocky overhangs. The nursery had a burrow within a cliff underneath one, and a few more pawsteps would bring him to the Warriors den. If it wasn’t for the small waterfall cascading down the cliff edge he could hear a mutter or two.

“Hey brother!” Bravekit’s voice cut into Brindlekit’s thoughts. “Follow me!”

Figuring he’ll take the time to have a look at the camp in its entirety later, Brindlekit scampered on short legs after his twin. He relished the crisp grass under his soft pads, and all the new scents wafting in the air, though they were sorta overwhelming at the same time, since all he was familiar smelling for the most part was his mother’s milk.

“Where is everyone?” said Brindlekit. Aside from the tortie at the pond the clearing was mostly empty.

“I dunno. I think the patrols are still out? I did hear our leader say that Warriors were low right now.” Bravekit hopped over a small rock embedded in the ground. “Maybe we will see them come home later.”

The tabby kit made his way down the small slope, thankfully not too steep for him to make his way down, and followed Bravekit to what looked like a bush that was losing its leaves near the high cliffside on the far side of camp. The shrub only had a few bits of dying green hanging on the tips, but other than that it was mostly twig.

“Betcha I reach the top first.” Bravekit mewled mischievously.

“Betcha you won’t.”

“You’re on!”

Just like that they scampered to the shrub’s base. Bravekit was already making small hops up each twig, while Brindlekit was a lot more careful. He latched his paws on one above his head and heaved himself up and balanced on the wood, and repeated twice more. His weight was mostly fluff, but he still managed to make the shrubbery shake, forcing his claws to dig in from fear of falling.

His brother was a head above him, letting out frequent squeals of excitement. “Almost there!”

“Wait!” Brindlekit yowled up. “Be careful brother..”

“Don’t worry, I got thi-”

Just as he was speaking, the twigs destabilized under Bravekit, and before either of them could react he lost his footing. Brindlekit just barely moved out of the way, but not without hissing from pricking his paws on the sharper ends of the bush, and was stunned for a heartbeat as Bravekit tumbled to the ground with a _thump_.

“Bravekit!” Forgetting the race entirely, Brindlekit stumbled down to solid ground, nudging his littermate up on shaky paws. “Are you okay? Anything hurt?” He nosed the other kit in search of anything damaged. _Nothing._ He thought with relief, then indignation surged through him just as quickly. ”I told you to be careful!”

“Owww.. sorry.” While the tomkit shook his fluff and stretched, the brightness in his eyes didn’t disappear. “I was so close to beating you though! Did you see how high I went?”

“Well, yeah.. I guess it was fun while it lasted.” Brindlekit shook his head at his brother. _Two moons in and already he’s come close to hurting himself. If he keeps it up he’s probably gonna visit the medicine den more than any other cat. Let's hope it doesn’t become a habit._ “You could be a better tree climber than me one day, if you’re already climbing bushes that good.” He nuzzled Bravekit fondly.

“I think you were pretty good Brindlekit.”

“I barely even got halfway compared to you..”

“Still.”

Purring at the praise, the tabby kit shook his own sore paws. There weren’t any splinters or anything of the sort, but it’ll hurt to walk. With a wince, he started to follow Bravekit back to the clearing, when the sound of pawsteps were heard up above.

A small group of cats made their way down the front cliff of the camp, each with prey in their jaws, making it clear it was a hunting patrol. A fawn calibby skipped down the ledge with a pleased hum in her tune and eyes half closed as she carried a robin, and a smaller silver-and-white molly followed her from behind looking just as happy, two mouse tails and a bird clamped in her jaws. A tabby tomcat with long legs and a vibrant red pelt leaped down in two strides with a thrush, his blue eyes darting to the silver molly before tossing his bundle on the stone in the middle of camp.

“Papa!” Brindlekit squealed happily as he spotted a silver-and-grey tomcat make his way in. He looked exactly how Brambleface described him, lean muscled and strong, his face scarred up on one side. He carried a dove and three large mice by their tails. As soon as he called the tom turned his head in his direction, ears high and alert and raised his tail in greeting.

 _Mama said Stormfall is one of the best hunters in the clan, I hear he’s always bringing back loads of prey on good days._ A surge of pride for his father coursed through Brindlekit’s fluffy body, and he and his brother sat waiting as Stormfall padded up to them quickly, not even missing a beat despite his milky looking green eyes. Brindlekit remembered idly that his mother told him that their father was born blind. _He had to work harder than any other cat to be in his rank._ That prideful feeling swelled in his belly remembering that.

But before their dad could be the one to greet and nuzzle them Bravekit ran up to meet halfway.

“Papa! You’re home!” He leaped and tackled the silver tom. “We missed you so much, I think mother missed you too. Did _you_ miss her while you were away?” Did you-”

Brindlekit watched as Stormfall let out a _mrrow_ of laughter and rolled onto his back with his brother on top in a playful tussle. The kit barraged him with questions in-between whaps on his ears. Brindlekit was a bit less overly energetic in his approach but purrs vibrated his body regardless. He reared up to rest his front half on Stormfall’s chest, and was rewarded with a swift licking in return.

“You two grew a lot the last time I remember you,” Stormfall mewled as he rolled onto his paws, his voice deep. “And from what I can tell, you in particular are gonna get your mother’s fluff.” He touched Brindlekit with the tip of his tail, the tabby fluffed up his kit-soft fur in response. “How’s your first day out the nursery?”

“It’s so cool!” Bravekit squealed as he jumped to his paws, his little tail sticking straight up. “One pawstep out and there’s already so much to see.”

“It’s okay I guess.” Brindlekit meowed, scuffling his paws on the grass below. “We went to try climbing for the first time.” He glanced at his brother’s messed up fur. “It um… didn’t go so well in the end.”

Stormfall was listening with perked ears when he was busy grooming Bravekit’s fur, and as if to prove the tabby’s point was pulling out a small fragment of twig or two that was nestled in there. “I guess I should’ve expected you’d get into _more_ trouble.” He glared down at Bravekit. Who would’ve thought pupiless eyes could look any more scolding. “Especially considering you’re the one who was cheeky enough to try and sneak out of the nursery long before you were ready.”

“But I wanted to go outside and see the big wide world! And it is _awesome_. Why should I have to wait two moons for that?” Bravekit put on a pout, but Brindlekit knew such an act wouldn’t faze his father.

Stormfall simply shook his head, curling his tail around the boys. “Because the last thing the clan needs is a kit crawling around in an open area where he’s the most vulnerable to get hurt. And the last thing both your mother _and_ me need is to lose one of our kits.”

Brindlekit thought he saw his papa’s gaze turned shadowed when he was finished speaking. Stormfall was right though, Brindlekit wasn’t sure how he could handle hearing he lost a sibling so early in life.

His family meant everything to him, after all.

He wanted to lighten the mood up again, and stood up on his hinds to press into Stormfall’s fur and let his scent comfort him. “We really did miss you, you know. It feels like you were gone for ages and I didn’t know when you’ll be back.”

He felt the silver tom nestle his muzzle between his ears and relished the close contact. “It was only a hunting patrol, you know by now I’m not going anywhere.” Stormfall purred.

“Hey Stormfall!” The fawn calico tabby called from fox-lengths away near the prey-stone. “You wanna take something to Brambleface while I check the elders?”

The silver-and-grey tom cleared his throat and jerked his head up without a word in response to the call, before whispering to the kits. “Duty calls. I’ll see you later, furballs.” Flicking his tail on their ears he turned and padded away.

“Will you come see mama? She’s still sad, maybe you can cheer her up.” Brindlekit called. Stormful signed with his tail as a way to say “Yes, I will”. _He was always rather guarded around others._ He tilted his head, remembering how Stormfall was so open with them until interrupted. He watched the silver tom grab the dove he carried in without question and made a trot to the nursery to check up on their mother, just like he signaled he would.

A yawn heard beside him broke his thoughts. “I’m sleepy.” Bravekit rubbed his eyes.

“Already? Funny, you’re usually the energetic one.” Brindlekit retorted with a tail swipe of his own to his brother’s ear.

Bravekit shook his fur. “I think getting hurt from the bush climbing took it all out of me. I’m gonna go back to the nest.” He turned and padded away, but halted to look over his shoulder at Brindlekit fondly. “Coming?”

“Yup.” Brindlekit yawned as well, as if he caught Bravekit’s exhaustion, and dazed with sleepiness, they padded back under the thicket masking the nursery, and the familiar scent of milk and their mother wreathed around them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was much shorter than the prologue, which almost hit 4000 words. This one was somewhat over 3100.
> 
> Brindlekit has strange dreams, he and his brother see his mother is acting weird now that they can properly see, they get out of the nursery for the first time and see their father and a few of the Leafclan cats.
> 
> My apologies for not much happening in this one, as stated pacing and whatnot can vary between chapters. After the feels-coaster that was Stormfall's PoV, I thought it was a good idea to really start the story with something... slower, while also introducing the drive to this story part at the start. As not only it gets it out of the way, it'll set up appearing again in the future. Those that have been on my blog know who this lil' starry figure is. Bravekit's rambunctious nature is seen here for the first time, however even with that he's still a low-energy kit, so he and Brindle sleep through the late day.
> 
> Proper Leafclan introductions will happen by next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _FIC HAS BEEN PUT ON INDEFINITE HIATUS DUE TO PERSONAL REASONS, NO I DO NOT KNOW WHEN I WILL CONTINUE IT. SO DON'T ASK._  
>  **
> 
> Writer's Blog + Other Leafclan info can be found here:  
> https://brindlefern.tumblr.com  
> https://brindlefern.tumblr.com/leafclan  
> https://brindlefern.tumblr.com/tagged/Leafclan


End file.
